Strange Occurrences
by lolliipxps
Summary: Ever since he ran into the Kishin, something has been off about the Death the Kid. He feels like he is going mad... So exactly is wrong with him? AU and Dark!DTK. Pairings are up in the air (If there is any.)
1. Something Strange

**Something Strange**

Madness, no one could escape it. Madness lies deep within the soul and once one is infected with madness, it slowly consumes them. Death the Kid was no exception to this, not since he'd met the Kishin for the first time. Although he didn't know it at first.

 _There was nothing but darkness. A pure black mist that was clouding one's vison. Although it was hard to see, he had to keep swimming. Some way, somehow, he would get out. Just when Death the Kid had finally found some source of light, it quickly disappeared as soon it had appeared. Death the Kid kept swimming towards it, hoping it would still be there but it wasn't. He had to get out, he had escape this endless abyss._

 _ **Foolish fragment, you can't escape the madness. Just give up already.**_ _Death the Kid tried to pinpoint the location of the voice but there was no such luck. All he could see was nothing but darkness._

 _ **You would feel so much better if you just gave in... It is your only way of escape.**_ _That stupid voice again but where was it coming from. Kid shook his head._ _No, this is just a dream...this isn't real._

 _Just then he could feel something wrap around his leg, something that felt like a scarf. Whatever it was, it was dragging him down. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake it off. The fragment closed his eyes._

Suddenly the young Shinigami's body shot up out of his bed and his eyes were wide open, sweat dripping down his face. It was only a nightmare but it seemed so real... He usually didn't have nightmares but all he knew was that this all started happening after the Kishin escaped. Death the Kid jumped at the sound of knocking on his door.

"Kid, are you okay? I thought I heard something in here..." A voice said, Liz's voice by the sound of it.

Quickly gaining his composure, Death the Kid climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. He opened slightly, just enough to reveal the best fake smile he could, one that he hoped would fool Liz.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Kid chuckled, yet Liz still seemed worried, "You must have just been hearing things."

Liz frowned and shook her head, " But I swore I could hear something coming from your room..."

Liz knew that she wasn't crazy. Whatever she heard, she knew was real and she was very concerned for Kid. If only he would open up to her, she would be able to help. That's what friends do, right?

"There's nothing to worry about, now would you go already? I have to get ready for school," Kid replied and quickly closed the door, not giving Liz a chance to respond as he locked said door. "Phew, that was a close one."

The smile faded from Death the Kid's face the moment he knew he was alone. The memory of that repetitive nightmare still ingrained in his head. _What is wrong with me? No matter, I must get ready or everyone will start to worry about me._ Death the Kid only took a second to straight out his sheets and make sure his hair was perfectly combed. When he felt like everything was perfect, he headed out.

At School

Everyone was in Stein's classroom, learning some new lesson that Kid couldn't quite pay attention to. He looked like he was paying attention but the lack of sleep was really getting to him. His group of friends had noticed this of course, aside from Soul and Black Star who rarely paid enough attention to much of anything.

While Stein seemed to be distracted, Maka leaned over to whisper into Liz's ear, "Hey, Liz, have you noticed anything off about Kid lately?"

No doubt the sudden question caught Liz off guard but that didn't stop her from nodding. Even if Kid wasn't saying anything, she knew something was wrong. Her Meister hadn't pulled any kind of stunts like this before. Some part of her was glad that she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Yeah... There is just something off about him, it's really starting to scare me," Liz whispered back, still keeping her eyes on Kid, "He hasn't been getting very much sleep, either. I tried to talk to him about it this morning but he didn't say anything to me. He never does..."

"So, you think there is something he isn't telling us?" Maka asked, attention fully on Liz, whose frown only deepened, "Maybe we should bring this up to Lord Death? Maybe he has some kind of idea."

Suddenly, they could hear someone clearing their throat, making them look up right way. Looking at them was an obviously annoyed Stein, whom apparently had noticed them talking. Had they been talking too loud?

"Ahem, if you ladies are done talking, I'd like to get back to class," Stein said and rose an eyebrow, "Or would you me to report to Lord Death about this?" Both girls quickly shut up and shook their heads and he once again continued his lesson.

Meanwhile, Kid was only sitting there, laying his head on the table. His eyes closed for a moment before he opened them. When he looked forward, however, he was greeted with a traumatic sight. There were spots that looked like black slime everywhere. The entire room was covered in it and those around him were staring at him with creepy smiles on their faces.

 _No, I'm just seeing things. None of this real...Snap out of it Kid._ He shook his head violently to shake the image out of his head and it worked. Everything was back to normal, however, he seemed to disturb class. Stein was looking right at him.

"Kid, are you alright?" Stein asked with concern as he saw the state of the boy, who seemed very troubled. There were a lot of things wrong with Death the Kid but something like this wasn't normal.

Kid just couldn't take it anymore. Those images, they just wouldn't go away and he felt like he was going mad. However, he could hear Stein ask if he was alright, but he wasn't in his right mind to answer. So, instead of answering, he bolted out of the room without even looking back to see if anyone was following him.

He found himself in the boy's restroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Automatically he could tell why everyone seemed so concerned. Judging by his appearance in the mirror, he didn't look so good and that even concerned him. Kid only looked away from the mirror for a moment but when he looked back he saw something he didn't see before. Lines… There were five black lines (symmetrically) over his mouth.

Normally he wouldn't comment on how beautiful the symmetry was but not now. Those lines hadn't been there before…ever. The boy ended up blacking out soon after.

Moments after he fell, the doors to the bathroom opened, revealing Soul, who had indeed been following him sense he bolted out of the room. He'd been pretty concerned and no one else seemed to actually follow him so he decided that he would. Of course, Stein had also instructed him to do so anyway.

When he saw Kid on the floor he ran over and kneeled on the ground, now shaking Kid to attempt to wake him up. None of his efforts seemed to work, however.

"Hey, Kid, wake up!" Soul shouted, not that it would do any good at this point. "This is so uncool…

Soul picked Kid up off of the floor and decided it was best to take him to the Death room where Lord Death could have a good look at him.

Death Room

Soul had quickly managed to get to the Death room in a hurry and the second he knew it was safe, he laid Death the Kid on the floor. That boy was way too heavy for him to carry for an extended period of time. Also, the Thompson sisters had apparently managed to catch up to him and was now in the room with him.

The Shinigami turned around, holding up one of his hands. "Hey, wasssssup," He said cheerfully before losing the cheerful demeaner upon seeing his son on the ground, "What happened...?"

"I don't know, he started acting weird in class and just ran out, next thing I knew he was in the bathroom unconscious on the floor..." Soul replied as he stared down at Kid.

"Umm, Lord Death, I think there is something else too," Liz spoke up with concern as she looked at the Shinigami with a serious expression. "Kid hasn't been sleeping very well and he's been acting strange ever since..." She paused suddenly.

The room got very silent as all the attention was now turned to Liz, who looked rather troubled. She gulped before speaking up once more. "Ever since the Kishin escaped."

Even though it couldn't have been seen, everyone could feel how serious Lord Death was behind that white mask of his. Death should have seen this coming but he wasn't going to let what happened to the other... fragment to happen to Kid. No, Kid was his perfect son. He wouldn't allow it.

"Okay, I want you all to listen to me right now… I need you all to leave and get Stein right away," He said darkly, surprising the others, "Didn't you hear me? I said right now!"

Within minutes Stein had already arrived and the door was closed behind him, leaving the two alone.

"You asked for me, Lord Death," Stein asked before looking down at the unconscious boy in front of him. He then leaned down to get a good look at him but he didn't see anything wrong.

"This could be nothing, but Maka and Thompson sisters seem to think that there might be something wrong with Kid," Lord Death stated, "Also, Soul said he had found him unconscious on the bathroom floor before bringing him in here."

Stein stood up straight and looked up Death, bringing up a hand to rub it against his chin as he began to think about what could possibly be going on. However, unless he was in Death the Kid's head he wouldn't really know. He sighed before cranking his screw, taking a good look at the boy's soul.

What he saw was a bit off. Kid's soul almost looked the same except for one thing, it shrouded with some sort of mist.

"Well, nothing seems to be wrong, not from what I can tell but his soul seems a bit shrouded...However, he was acting rather strange in class. I tried to get his attention but next time I knew he rushing outside of the classroom. I told Soul to follow him."

Death frowned deeply, trying to understand what was going on, however, he was quite sure that it might have something to do with the Kishin. The girls had mentioned something about all this happening after the incident.

"Right now, it's unclear as to what is going on but we need to keep a close eye on him in case something else happens or his condition gets worse. It might be possible that it could have something to do with the Kishin. Now please take my son home, he needs the rest," Lord Death paused for a moment, "And remember to keep a close eye on him. You must let me know of all the progress."

"If it does have anything to do with the Kishin, this could turn out very bad..." Stein nodded, "As you command, Lord Death. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything out if there is anything you should be concerned about... Later."

With that, Stein picked up the young Shinigami and exited the room, not looking back. Death had already turned around and looked at himself in the mirror, deep in thought.

 _Why is this happening? I hope Kid will be okay…_

 **|This is actually my first Soul Eater, so I am sorry if it's not the best. Anyway, I hope you all find it at least somewhat good! I've just read some stuff and I just kind of got ideas in my head and finally did something about it! I'm not sure how active the updates will be, so that is a warning in advance and sorry for the possibly bad grammar! Thanks for reading!|**


	2. Never Ending Nightmares

_**Never Ending Nightmares**_

 **You have nowhere to run to, second fragment, so why do you keep running?**

Once again, those all too familiar flesh-like scarves were tightly attached to Death the Kid's feet but that didn't stop him from attempting to swim up out of this dark water. He had to get out no matter what. Death the Kid didn't want to know what would happen if he would just allow those scarves to drag him down. Whatever it was, his conscience was telling him that it wouldn't be good at all.

 **Foolish fragment, you are only making it harder on yourself, don't you want to free of this pain?**

 _No, leave me alone! I don't know who you are but I don't want you here!_ Kid shook his head violently in attempt to get this voice out of his head but that was impossible. The voice was everywhere. In his own mind and he couldn't escape. _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

Suddenly all Kid could hear was insane cackling as the scarves tightened their hold and pulled even harder. He shook his legs frantically in attempt to shake them off, which once more did nothing but making it worse.

 **Nothing can save you from the madness, once it's got a hold on you, it will never let you go.**

 _I don't know what you are talking about! I'll never let the madness take me!_ The young Shinigami was screaming at the top of his longs at this moment and before he could be fully dragged down, his eyes open and he finds himself once more sitting up in his bed. Sweat was running down his face and his breathing was heavy.

At this rate Death the Kid felt like he wasn't ever going to get any sleep. It had now been weeks since this started happening and ever since then he hasn't gotten a single good night's sleep. In fact, every time he closed his eyes he would see _him._ That man that was haunting his dreams, or in this case nightmares. It had gotten to the point that Kid was terrified to even fall asleep because every time he felt like he was slowly getting pulled down deeper and deeper.

He got out of bed and sighed as he headed towards the bathroom to properly groom himself. Once he looked at his reflection he could once again see those five black lines. It's almost as if they were there every time he looked. So, the young Shinigami tried to look away from his mouth and focused on his hair. Speaking of that, his hair was absolute mess, even more than the usual asymmetry. He quickly fixed that and started to leave, only looking over his shoulder once to get a second glance at himself.

"Oh, hey look, Kid is finally out of his room," Patty said excitedly and clapped her hands, "I was afraid that we were going to have to go up there and drag you out of bed!"

Liz did not share her sister's excitement. She could easily see that Kid had another rough night, the blackness around his lower eyelids were proof. Also, she could have sworn she had heard him screaming again in his sleep. It had been weeks now and he didn't look any better, in fact, he looked worse but she decided not to comment. Not like he would tell her anything anyway.

"Yeah, it's about damn time you got out of bed, are you aware of what time it is?" Liz snapped at Kid, who seemed surprised by her reaction, "We're already late for school, you know! This is the second time this week."

Death the Kid blinked and looked at the time, it was 8:30. He internally cursed to himself at the asymmetry before groaning. Dammit, this was becoming a bad habit, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry I took so long but no need to worry, I'm already and we can get going," He beamed (acting) and smiled brightly at his weapons, whom for the most part seemed content, "We shouldn't keep anyone waiting any longer than they should have to. I bet they're missing me!"

Liz merely rolled her eyes at him. At least he was acting normal for the first time in a while but she still watched him closely. She returned the smile, as did the extremely excited Patty. Patty jumped up and clapped her hands, which made both Kid and Liz chuckle. The trio then finally took off.

 _ **At the Academy**_

Stein's class had already started by the time the 'happy little' trio showed up. Of course, he was irritated by their lateness and waited for them to sit down to say anything but first rose an eyebrow at the somewhat peppy looking Death the Kid.

"What are you doing here, Kid? Were you not told to see your father?" Stein inquired, "If you haven't been there yet you need to go ASAP. Liz and Patty, next time try not to be late, okay? I will excuse you this time but I'll be paying attention more frequently."

Death the Kid was surprised when his father was mentioned. He had no idea that his father asked for him. Why would he ask for him, anyway? The young Shinigami sighed and simply nodded as he stood up. Whatever he wanted, it was rather rude of him to keep his father waiting. He left the room and headed towards the Death room.

Maka watched and company watched as Kid left the room. At least he seemed like himself now, right? She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Maybe he was getting better after that last incident. Wishful thinking.

"He looks a lot better today doesn't he," Soul commented quietly so that he wouldn't be heard by Stein, "Phew, that's a relief. Dude needs to seriously chill because sometimes he worries me."

 _ **Death Room**_

Kid entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him before he advanced forward. Lord Death then turned around to face his son and if one could see underneath his mask, he was smiling at him.

"You wanted me, Father?" Kid asked and rose an eyebrow at him, "I assume it was something important since I had to leave class to come and see you."

"Well, hey there, Kiddo-kun," Lord Death aid brightly as he held up one of his hands to hold up a peach sign, "Why does it have to be an important matter just to see my adorable son? I just wanted to see how you've been! Liz says you haven't been sleeping that well in the last few weeks."

Liz had been talking to his father about him? Was she really that worried about him? He didn't understand why anyone was worried about him. It's not like he was making his troubles known, especially to his father.

"Well, I only assumed because every time you have called me it's been for some important matter and not just to see me," Kid muttered and shook his head at his father, "What she said was true but I don't really see why that's a problem. I may not have gotten much sleep but I assure you, I'm perfectly fine."

Lord Death wasn't born yesterday. He knew that something was still bothering Kid because he simply couldn't be fooled that easily. There was something that Kid wasn't telling him, or anyone at all.

"But I do worry about you, Kiddo-Kun," Lord Death said, his tone turning serious, "A couple weeks ago, you were brought in here because Soul found you unconscious on the floor. Liz said that you were acting a bit funny that day too and so did Stein. Care to explain all that?"

Death the Kid squinted his eyes to glare at his father, but only for a second before putting on a bright smile, "That whole day was weird in general. I just had a nightmare but that was all. I don't see why everyone is so worried about that. It only happened once."

"Kiddo-kun, I know there is something you aren't telling me. You know that you can talk to me about anything," Death said, frowning deeply, "From what I've heard, today is the first day you've acted remotely normal."

Okay, this managed to annoy Kid. The fact that everyone was practically talking about him behind his back was unacceptable. If they had things to say, why didn't they just say it to his face and not rat out to his father. Not to mention the fact that his father was no better. Kid knew for a fact that his father was hiding plenty things from him. He knew more about things than he showed.

"I can tell you everything? I'll start talking when you stop lying to me," Kid snapped and shook his head, "I know there are things you aren't telling me so why should I tell you a damn thing? I wish everyone would quit talking about me.

The second fragments sudden change in tone caught Death by surprise. Kid never rose his voice, ever and if he did it was never this bad. Yes, he knew plenty but he simply refused to tell his son out of fear that he would turn out like the first fragment.

Death cleared his throat and spoke clearly and calmly, despite how he was feeling, "Kiddo, I know that you're probably not too happy with me about that but you must know that I do that for your own good. Everyone is just worried about you is all, so will you please calm down?"

The younger Shinigami clenched his fists tightly. He couldn't believe it, his father admitted that he was hiding things from him but refused to say any of it? Was it because his father didn't trust him or was it something selfish?

"I'm going to say exactly what I said when I first came, I'm perfectly fine so do me a favor and just drop it," Kid said as calmly as he could, "Now if that's all you wanted me for I think I'll just take my leave, goodbye father."

Without even hearing his father out, Kid headed out of the door, leaving the older Shinigami speechless. _Looks like he isn't getting any better but what is he not telling us? I wish Kid would just open up for once._

 **Okay, so here is the second chapter! It may not be great but I kind of like it. Anyway, I'll get to the next chapter eventually but until then, here you go! Thank to those of you who reviewed!|**


	3. Fragments and Doubts

**Fragments and Doubts**

The moment his eyes had met the sight of Death the Kid, Asura already knew exactly who and what that boys was. After all, they were both fragments made from the same Shinigami and fragments could always sense it each other. Asura was pretty sure that Kid had felt something too, whether he said anything or not.

Since that day, the older fragment had rather curious and wanted to get to know is long-lost little brother. However, the task was a bit difficult, considering he wouldn't be able to see him in person because of Death himself. Lord Death knew that he was free and would most likely be very careful. The Shinigami, being the protective father that he was, was most likely watching Kid to make sure they would not get in contact.

Asura would not let that get in his way, ever. See, he was a very persistent man. In the end, he always got what he wanted and that would never change, he would make sure of that because there was something that Lord Death didn't know. Asura and Kid were two halves of a whole, two fragments that were drawn together. As such, they had a connection that Lord Death wouldn't understand. With this connection, he didn't even have to be physically with Kid to contact him.

After thinking about it thoroughly, he had come up with the perfect idea. He would start by getting into the younger fragment's head, then he would proceed to drive him mad. There was no doubt in his mind that Kid was a strong-willed boy and it would take time but he was patient. Who knew, maybe he could just push the boy close enough to the edge to lure him away from his father. The very thought made the grin on his face widen.

Of course, this plan was working out perfectly. He had only been at it for a few weeks and Kid was already showing the promise he'd hoped he would. Asura also managed to learn a few useful things, too. Things like the fact that Death had apparently not changed much at all. The Shinigami was still a liar. In a way, he felt sorry for his younger brother.

His brother had been created to be the perfect fragment. Lord Death must have assumed that by creating a young, naïve fragment, that he wouldn't have to worry about creating another version of Asura. The old man was nothing but a fool. Even someone so innocent can be tainted and he would prove that.

The madness hadn't infected the young Shinigami yet but it was starting to, after all, he could practically see into the boy's mind. Doubts were already starting to sink in and any sort of trust was withering. Things were going much better than Asura had anticipated and that made him very happy.

 _Soon your son will be mine, Lord Death._

 _Death the Kid was having yet another nightmare but this one was so different from the other one that he'd been having. This time he wasn't surrounded by the familiar black water nor was he being dragged down. No, this time he was just simply in dark room. A room dark enough that he couldn't see a single thing._

 _The young Shinigami walked forward blindly, as if expecting to find some kind of exit. The longer he walked, the more he figured that there was no exit, just like before. However, he did suddenly hitting something, or someone, forcing him to bounce back. Kid was too curious to ignore the urge to look up. Of course, he didn't expect to be able to see anything but that wasn't the case._

 _Standing in front of him was man much taller than him, who was wearing a red jack but was mostly covered in bandages. It was odd… Everything else was black but not him. To top it off, he was getting a strange feeling from him._

" _W-Who are you?" Death the Kid asked before freezing up as the noticed those all too familiar flesh-like scarves and quickly backed away. "Y-You…"_

 _The man grinned and took a step forward._ _ **"Who am I? I think you already have an idea as to who I am."**_

 _Kid's eyes widened as took a few steps back, "You... You're the Kishin. How did you get in my head? Get out..."_

" _ **I'm here because of our connection, of course."**_ _Asura couldn't help but chuckle at Kid as every step took bad, he took bigger steps forward._ _ **"Oh, don't be like that dear little brother, is it so wrong for me to want to spend some quality time with you?"**_

 _The younger fragment looked at the other male in confusion. Little brother? What did he mean by little brother? What was he talking about?_

" _Little brother…? What are you talking about?" Kid said as he glared at where the Kishin's eyes should be, "I don't have a brother and I most certainly do not know you."_

 _At first it seemed like Kishin was caught off guard as the grin on his face was replaced by a frown. However, said grin quickly returned._

" _ **Oh, I get it, father never told you, did he?"**_ _The older fragment smirked as his scarves quickly rushed forward, wrapping around Kid and pulling him towards Asura. Just close enough for Asura to whisper in his ear,_ _ **"Death is a liar, he's always been liar but I assume you know that already. Right now, you are thinking to yourself, 'why, oh, why does he have to hide so many things from me.' Am I, right?"**_

 _It became very obvious that Asura was using his silver tongue to tempt him and honestly, it was hard not to give in. However, Kid was very strong-willed and it would take much more than that to sway him. That didn't stop him from thinking about it though, since he had been thinking about it for a very long time. The fact that his own father didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth angered him._

" _Don't think for a moment that you know me because you don't," Kid snapped and shook his head, "Father must have a good reason to not tell me the truth. He is just trying to protect me and he cares too much about me."_

 _The Kishin shook his head at Death the Kid. There was no way the younger fragment could fool him. After all, he was in his brother's head, had been for a while. That has given him plenty of time to get to know him. It was most likely that he knew more about Kid than Kid knew about himself._

" _ **Silly, fragment, I'm in your mind, you can't hide anything from me. You've had doubts for a very long time now. You hate that he is always lying to you and you're beginning to lose trust in him. Don't you see that he will never trust you? He's just using you, that's all he has ever done."**_

 _By the now the words were really starting to sink in but he still didn't want to believe him. The only way he would truly believe him was if he confronted his father once more. Kid could tell when his father was lying and only then would be able to finally if this Kishin was telling him the truth._

" _ **You don't believe me yet but trust me, you will come crawling back sooner rather than later,"**_ _Asura whispered seductively,_ _ **"I will be here when you do."**_

Right then, the young Shinigami woke up, his eyes quickly opening as he took a deep breath. That had simply just been another dream but now he had even more doubts. Perhaps that was what the Kishin was trying accomplish but he couldn't deny it. There was no denying that the other male knew him a lot more than he thought he did.

Soon, very soon, he would finally confront his father about this… There was no escaping the truth this time, no, kid would not accept it. He would no longer be that naïve and clueless boy that his father wanted him to be.

 **|I know this chapter is a bit shorter but I promise they will start getting bigger again when more things pick up. I just really wanted to do a chapter like this before I did anything else. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and thank you all for taking the time to read the fic!|**


	4. The Final Reveal

**The Final Reveal**

It was time, time for Death the Kid to learn the truth and he was going to get it no matter what. His father was not going to get away with lying to him again. That was the only thought that had been running through his head since he got up this morning after having that odd nightmare. Of course, the young Shinigami did hope that whatever the Kishin had said in his nightmare was a lie and that everything was going to be fine. It was most likely wishful thinking but some part of him had to be positive.

If Death the Kid completely gave up hope that would mean that he wouldn't be him. No, Kid was usually a positive person, someone had to be positive in a world full of madness. However, in recent times it was beginning to be hard, especially when madness already had a small grip on him. Still, he was doing his best not to let it win, he had to be strong, right?

Of course, the day was going along fine and with each moment passing, he was closer to finally confronting his father. Of course, he wanted to make sure that no one would suspect that anything was going on. His problems were his own and he didn't want his friends to worry about him, because it was getting to the point of annoyance. Why did everyone have to doubt him every time they thought something was up. He was fine, he was always fine…

Everywhere Kid went he could swear he saw that damn Kishin. Every corner of every room, it seemed like he was stalking him. This made focusing on simple tasks very difficult. One thing he wondered, though, was why the Kishin so interested in him, even if what he was saying was true (which it wasn't.) In addition to the appearance of the Kishin, Kid could also see black spots that looked like black blood. He kept trying to tell himself he was things, that it wasn't there and the Kishin was just messing with his mind.

When the final class ended and the students, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a matter of time now.

"Hey, Kiddo, what's taking you so long? Hurry up why don't you," Liz shouted from the door and gestured him over, "What are you doing, daydreaming?"

Kid chuckled at her words before standing up and heading towards the door, making sure to wave to Stein on his way out. Once he was at the door, he and Liz exited the room, closing the door behind them. Everyone was already heading towards the exits but Kid only stood where he was.

"You all go ahead, I won't be too far behind, okay? I just got to handle something before I go," Death the Kid said with a smile before turning around that he was facing the opposite way of the gang, his face now turned serious as he advanced forward, not aware that his weapons had decided it would be nice to follow him.

For a moment, Kid stopped at the door and once more took a deep breath. Now that there were no more interferences, he could finally get to business. Without hesitation, Kid opened the door and stepped inside. Death must have had some idea that he was coming because he was already facing Death the Kid's direction.

"Hey there, Kiddo-Kun, are you feeling any better," Death asked as he watched Kid walk towards him, "I've been worried about you since you left last time."

At first Kid said nothing, no, all he did was stare at his father. Despite the fact that he had so much to say, he wanted to do his best to keep his composure, at least for now. The younger Shinigami took a step closer before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Let's not get side-tracked father, I have questions to ask you and I want you to answer them truthfully," Kid said calmly as he looked seriously at father, "Also, I would like it if you would not lie this time."

The room went silent for a quite a while. After their last encounter, Death was expecting Kid to come back and do the very thing he was doing now, despite him having told him that he was only trying to protect him. Apparently, his feelings had the opposite effect. The older male frowned and sighed.

"Kiddo-kun, I told you before that everything I haven't told you I've kept secret because I only care about you, as my son, I am only trying to protect you." Lord Death quickly replied, hoping that it would satisfy Kid but apparently that didn't happen.

Kid shook his head violently. Go figure his father would try to avoid the subject already but he wouldn't budge. No matter what, he was going to get answers whether they were what he wanted to hear or not to hear.

"You aren't trying to protect me, father, you are only being selfish and want to protect yourself," Kid said as calmly as he could, pausing for a moment before continuing, "If you insist on lying to me than you are only proving that you could care less about me and more about yourself."

At this point it would be too late to evade the fragments questions due his persistence. Lord Death had to tread carefully, though, because he if he wasn't careful he might cause more harm and he didn't want that. The older Shinigami sighed but didn't say anything, waiting for the boy to speak.

"Have you had any other children… do I have a brother," Death the Kid asked, watching his father closely and noticed that father was more quiet than he had ever been before, planting more suspicions in his head, "Tell me."

Death takes a moment to think it over. What prompted Kid to ask such a question. More importantly how would Kid know anything about that? There had certainly been no hints pointed at him indicating the truth. What was going on in the little head of his? Death gulped before responding in a low, but serious, tone.

"Kiddo-kun, I don't know where you got that assumption-" Death was interrupted before he could continue his sentence.

"I'm not a child anymore, father, and I am tired of all of your lies," Kid snapped and shook his head once more, his fists clenched, "I deserve to know the truth! So, don't you dare try to evade me."

Death had no choice because if he lied, god knows what would happen…

"To answer your question, yes, you do have a brother," Death said quietly, looking away in shame, "I did have another fragment before you but you really don't want to know about him, so please don't dig any deeper."

"Yes, actually, I do want to know more, I want to know that everything you haven't told me," Kid pressed on, glaring at his father, "Who is my brother and what exactly are fragments?"

Once more, Death goes silent. Lord Death really loved Kid, so much that he didn't want to see him hurt. If Kid knew the whole truth, it just might break him but what option did he have at this point. Kid was right, he wasn't a child anymore and it was getting harder to hide things. Still, how did he know these things? Did the Kishin…? No…

"The only way Shinigami can be created is by part of the soul of another Shinigami, you are the second one I created," Lord Death replied hastily, "The first fragment, your brother, there are things that happened with him, things that I wish wouldn't have happened. That's why I made you, to make a good Shinigami, the perfect Shinigami."

What Kid was gathering from the information that his father was telling him was that so far the Kishin was proving him wrong. His father hadn't mentioned the Kishin yet, but he got the impression that that was who he was talking about. Kid closed his eyes in frustration.

"So, what you are telling me is that when one fragment disappointed you, you practically threw him out and made me, who you assumed would just follow you blindly?" Kid asked and was finding it hard not feel betrayed, "This first fragment, my brother, what did he do that was so horrible, who is he?"

There he said it. That dreaded question that Lord Death hoped that he would never have to answer. Death feared that this day would happen, the day that Kid would learn everything and possibly do something that he might not like. However, Kid was nothing like Asura, so maybe he had nothing to worry about. Wishful thinking.

"Before I answer your question, answer me this," Death stated, staring down at Kid with sad eyes, "Why is it that you want to know about your brother? More importantly, how do you even know that you have one? What happened?"

"Does it really matter how I know? What matters to me is that I had to find out on my own because you don't trust me enough to tell me a damn thing," Kid snapped once and took a step back, "The Kishin, the one that we tried to prevent from being released, he's my brother, isn't he?"

All Death could do was nod and he could no longer look his second son in the eyes, which probably only provoke the younger Shinigami even more. When Asura was released, it must have done something to Kid, considering he never reacted this way before the whole ordeal. The more he thought about it, the more it began to scare him.

It was most likely that Asura knew that he and Kid were fragments, he could probably sense it. Death himself never dealt with anything like that but it was the only thing he could think of. Asura must have gotten to Kid. If he wasn't careful, he would lose Kid, he couldn't… Not him.

"Kid, listen to me, whatever the Kishin said to you, you mustn't listen to him, he is only trying to mess with you," Death pleaded as he looked back up at his son, who looked angrier than before, "Please don't let him ruin what we have…"

Suddenly the air went cold, all of the warmth that Death had felt in the room was now gone.

"The Kishin was right, he's always been right, hasn't he?" Kid muttered to himself, his glare now turning colder as his fists began to redden, "I hate to break it to you, father, but I am not your perfect little boy, I never have been. Instead of protecting me, all you have managed to do was lie to me. I should have believed the Kishin."

As Kid spoke, five lines appeared over his mouth, making Death gasp. Kid himself wasn't aware of the change but he could feel the madness tightening its hold on him. For so long he'd been fighting it but there was no denying the truth, the madness was winning. Over time, the strong-will Kid contained wasn't as strong, it's barriers were weakening.

"Kiddo-kun, listen to me, you can't just let the madness win," Death shouted out in attempt to snap kid out of it, "You are so much stronger than it if you just try…"

For the first time in a long time, possibly his whole life, he felt more at peace but not because he'd finally gotten his father to tell him the truth. He could practically feel the madness pull him in and in a way, it made him feel better than he had before, the Kishin really was right.

"I'm tired of fighting it off, father. You just simply don't understand, do you?" Kid asked before smiling up at his father and turned to face the door, "It was nice seeing you father, but I really must get going, I have places to be, people to see."

Kid summoned his board and without saying another word fled the room. When the doors to room opened, though, he did run into the Thompson sisters but he didn't stop to help them. Instead he just left.

 _Goodbye Death City._

 **|And here it is! Let me know what you all think!|**


	5. United at Last

**United at Last**

Although he hadn't been there to witness the confrontation himself, Asura already knew what the results were. The Kishin knew exactly how Death was, in fact the Shinigami was predictable. Since Death was so ashamed of him, naturally he wouldn't want to inform Death the Kid of Asura's true identity. The old man wasn't exactly the brightest in the world, despite what he might think, because no matter hard his efforts were he wouldn't be able to pull of the lie once the seeds of doubt were planted. See, the Kishin could read most people very easily and he also knew that Kid was much smarter than the older Shinigami was aware of.

Death was also very stubborn, a trait Death the Kid inherited. However, that would prove to be useful for Asura and not Death. He knew the boy wouldn't be satisfied with Death's answers and when he did finally reveal the truth, it would cause an explosion. Fragments shared a connection of all sorts, including a somewhat emotional one, so naturally Asura could tell when Kid was enraged. Anger mixed with doubt was a fatal combination, which always strengthened the madness that had been slowly festering inside the young Shinigami.

Originally, the Kishin had been on the moon with his clowns, recovering from the 800 years of imprisonment. However, since he knew full well that Kid was going to cave eventually, Asura left the moon's surface so that when the time came, he would be down to collect his brother.

At a distance, it wasn't as easy to sense the younger fragment's presence, however, the closer he got the stronger the sense. The sensation was getting stronger, too. So strong that it made the Kishin shiver. That could only mean good news, though, because that mean that his brother was close, very close. The Kishin's smile quickly changed into a wide Cheshire cat length grin as he knew Kid would be arriving at any minute.

Meanwhile, Death the Kid had been making his way through Death City, eager to get out. Of course, his weapons and friends had tried to catch up to him to stop him but they hadn't suceed. He wasn't going to let them stop him from getting where he needed to be. Now that Death the Kid knew everything, he had no reason to stay and he no longer needed any of them. Good thing his board was fast.

At first Death the Kid thought it was going to be hard to find the Kishin, seeing as he had no idea where he had disappeared to after he was released. However, the young Shinigami couldn't quite understand it, but he felt as if the connection between Asura and him was practically leading him towards the other. Of course, he followed the lead until he could feel that he had reached the presence he had been seeking.

Upon reaching his destination, he automatically spotted the Kishin. In a way it was weird. Only once had Death the Kid actually seen the older fragment in person and that was before he even knew who he was. He had also seen him in his dream but that wasn't the same. It felt so weird physically being in the Kishin's presence but at the same at the same time it made him feel…complete.

The moment the Kishin set eyes on the younger fragment, he was overfilled with joy. Finally, after weeks upon weeks of waiting, his little brother was here. It had taken much longer than Asura had wanted it to but he was a patient man and knew they would eventually reunite. Asura didn't speak up yet, though, instead all he did was watch as Kid stared directly at him, getting off the board. Only then did Asura decide to advance towards the younger fragment.

"I told you it would come to this, little brother, didn't I?" Asura said with a smirk as he looked him over head to toe, noticing just how much Death the Kid's appearance had changed since they last met, probably due to the madness, "Well, I must say, you are looking much better than you did before. How does the madness feel now that you stopped fighting it?"

For a moment, Death the Kid was thrown off guard. What did the Kishin mean by him looking better? As far as he knew, he looked the same as before. Of course, he hadn't really had a good look at himself but now, just out of curiosity, he took the time to do so. Now he could notice the changes. His suit was more symmetrical than it had been before and he wasn't wearing that dreaded skull tie anymore either. Judging by those changes, he could only assume those familiar five lines were over his mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, brother. You were right, you were always right about everything… I should have believed you," Kid said with a faint frown before smirking back up at Asura, "How does it feel? It was just like you said before… I feel so free, so powerful… I can barely contain it."

There was nothing that pleased Asura more than hearing his little brother say those words. Of course, he was right, he was always right. After all, he had gone through all of those things too, so naturally he would know everything. He had got what he wanted in the end, his brother. Finally, the hard part was done and he could carry out his plans.

"It's fine, little brother, you didn't believe me because of Father's influence but you can see the truth now, can't you? He never cared about you but you're with me now. You're with your true family, a family you can trust," Asura pointed out as he rested a hand on the younger fragment's shoulder, "I'm glad to see that you've finally joined in me, but we'll need to be going soon but before we do, there is something we should take care of first."

Kid sighed happily before replying, "Father thought that by lying to me he thought he was protecting me, but he wasn't… All he is just a deceiver, he never cared. You're told me the truth from the very beginning. Anyway, what do we need to, don't we have everything?"

Asura wasn't stupid, neither was Kid. There was no way Death would let Kid go without sending out a rescue squad and among that squad would be Death the Kid's weapons. As much as Asura wanted to say that he had fully recovered, he hadn't quite yet. He didn't want to have to deal with such a big problem, yet. Since Kid only just accepted the Madness, he probably wasn't as prepared either and he still needed his weapons.

"I'm afraid we don't have everything yet, but we only need one little thing and we can be on our way," Asura sighed before grinning once more, "There is no way Father would have let you go and not sent someone to get you back. By now he has probably already sent those friends of yours as well as your weapons. Since you've only recently gave into your madness, we still aren't prepared yet, to be ready you'll need to obtain your weapons first."

His weapons? Why exactly would Kid need his weapons when he could simply use his new powers? But Asura had his reasons and in the end, they would have less enemies to deal with. However, the problem was going to be persuading his weapons to join him. Oh well, if that's what needed to be done, he would do it.

Meanwhile, the twins hadn't even tried to talk to Death. Their Meister had already taken off and if they waited, it would probably be too late for them to find him. It probably would have been wiser to talk to Lord Death but at the moment, that was the last thing on their mind. So. The Thompson Sisters followed their Meister.

They weren't for sure where he was going but it was somewhere out of Death City. No matter what they wouldn't stop looking for him and would dare not return to Death City without Kid because the truth of the matter was, they were worried about him. What if the Kishin got him and swallowed his soul? Even worse, what if the Kishin took him?

Once they got out of town, they found themselves in an unknown area. It was funny, they had probably been through here maybe once or twice but never without Kid. How were they going to find him in this mess? However, they did have a feeling that Kid was somewhere around here. It wasn't no sensation or connection but just a gut instinct. Luckily for them, Kid wasn't that far away from them.

"Yoohoo, Kid! Where are you? Are you out here?" Patty shouted out as she looked around for him and kept walking, "Come on out so we can talk to you!"

"Hey, Kiddo-kun, where the hell are you?" Liz shouted as well, though she sounded less childish than Patty, who actually sounded more serious than usual as the two wouldn't stop looking everywhere they could, "Please let us help you."

Much to their surprise, the first thing they would see was none other than the Kishin himself, who was only grinning at them. It seemed as if he had been waiting for them, or something.

"It's you! Look, tell us where kid is and you won't get hurt," Liz snapped as she glared coldly at the Kishin, who seemed unaffected by her anger, in fact he seemed more amused than anything, "What the hell are you grinning at? I swear if you've hurt Kid…"

"I would appreciate it if you stopped threatening my brother like that," Kid said as he stepped out from behind the Kishin, "As you can see, he has done nothing to me. In fact, I feel so much better than I did before I left Death City."

To say the girls were in shock would be an understatement. Before they never got a look at Kid but now that he was in plain sight and not running, they could see his appearance. Their eyes widened at the sight. Kid…. His appearance had drastically changed. The Kishin must have done something to do him, because they could just feel the madness radiating off of him.

"Hey, Kid, what is wrong with you? You look funny…" Patty commented in confusion as she scratched her head, though concerned, "Did that mean Kishin do that to you?"

"Patty, can't you feel that madness radiating off of him? Something is very wrong with him," Liz said and looked at her Meister with sad eyes before taking a step towards him, "Whatever he did to you, we'll fix it… Just please come with us to Death City, that's your home…"

Kid clenched his fists and shook his head before snapping, "Who said I need fixing? I'm perfectly fine and there is no way I'm going back there." A grin formed on the young Shinigami's face, "Sorry I ran out on you but that's why we waited for you. I won't be going to Death City but you'll come with me."

Patty may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she was smart enough to tell that if they came with him it wouldn't be too good. Liz was right, she could feel that madness come over her and she could feel something sinister from Kid. Why did he want them?

Liz was feeling the same way. There was just something about the way that Kid spoke that made her uncomfortable. Whatever he wanted them for wouldn't be good, at least that's what she thought.

"I'm sorry Kid, but if you won't come with us willingly, we will have to take you by force," Liz said sternly but kept a distance as the air around them seemed to get colder, "The Kishin has too much of an influence on you, so we have to take you away from him."

For a moment, it seemed like Asura was going to snap on them but Kid put on his chest as if to hold him back. It seemed to work too, as the Kishin only backed away but kept a cold glare on the twins.

"I told you, my brother did nothing to me but if you don't shape up I'll let him kill you," Kid said seriously, his facial expression turning just as serious as he held out his hands. "Come to me right now, that is an order."

The twins looked at each other in uncertainty. They could tell by the tone of Kid's voice that he wasn't playing around, which meant his threat was real. If they didn't go with him, they would die. So as much as they wanted to be stubborn and steal Kid away, it seemed impossible at this point. So, Liz just simply nodded at Patty, who returned the nod with a sad expression before their bodies glowed.

Within seconds there were a pair of weapons in Kid's hands. Now that Kid had obtained them, everything was taken care of.

"Now that that is settled, let's get going before anyone else shows up," Asura commented before taking Kid's arm, "I'll take you up to the moon, that's where I've been hiding. We'll be safe there."

Kid didn't question Asura, no, all he did was nod and they were off to the moon.

 **|Sorry it's been so since I updated but here it is! As always, let me know what you think and let me know if you see anything that I should fix.|**


	6. The Moon

**The Moon**

It was strange, all of the times that Death the Kid had even looked up at the moon, he never imagined it's surface would look anything like this. It looked much better on the surface than it did when one looked from afar and this was where his brother had been hiding all of this time? Though, it was extremely asymmetrical but he didn't seem to be bothered by it all. In fact, nothing that was asymmetrical around him affected him.

When he had finally caved and let the madness win, it changed him quite a lot and one of the main changes was his lack of concern with symmetry. Why exactly had he been so obsessed with symmetry? Was it because of balance? If so, there was something much more powerful and perfect than symmetry: Nothingness, the very pinnacle of Order. Symmetry that exceeded symmetry.

Liz and Patty, who had returned to their human forms, were watching Kid as he looked on. To them, it was sad seeing their Meister in this condition. Madness and Insanity had gotten the better of him and they hadn't even known until they'd found him with the Kishin. Still, even though Kid denied it, they knew that the one at fault for everything was the Kishin.

That bastard manipulated Kid but the teen wasn't in his right mind, so it's not like he knew any better, right? That's what Liz was thinking anyway. So, maybe, just maybe she and Patty would be able to get through to their Meister and convince him that what he was doing, how he was acting, wasn't him. The longer Kid was under the influence, the worse it would be for everyone back on the Earth.

Neither of them understood just how much better Death the Kid felt, how much happier he was. Yes, he had let the madness take him but it didn't completely consume him. Kid was still himself and the only changes he felt was the addition of power and the clarity he hadn't had before. This was all thanks to Asura, the only family that had been honest with him the whole time. Also, despite what they thought, the madness wasn't controlling him. Kid, instead, was in the one control and he could think quite clearly.

"So, this is where you've been hiding all of this time?" Kid asked as he sat down next to Asura and looked over at him curiously, "It's a lot different than I would expect it would be on here… but hey, if you've been here, how were you able to get in contact with me like you did? I don't understand…"

Asura rose an eyebrow before chuckling. Of course, his little brother wouldn't know, the boy had spent his life not knowing the truth. Lord Death was the idiot that thought it was best keeping the truth when, in fact, that was the worst thing he ever did. Though, that gave Asura the advantage that he needed. The advantage that lead his precious little brother to him.

"Like I said weeks ago in your mind, I was able to contact you with our connection, I could be worlds away and still be able to speak to you," Asura commented as he ruffled the younger fragments hair, "See, Father was the only fragment created, so he wouldn't understand but… Fragments have a connection that no one else has because we were created by the same soul, his soul. We're two halves of a whole. For example, before we met you felt like there was something missing but that's changed, hasn't it?"

The more Kid thought about it, the more he realized that was Asura was saying was legit. For the majority of his life, Kid lived with the feeling of being incomplete. It wasn't something that he really thought about before because he didn't know the truth for so long. Now that he did know, it perfect sense.

"I guess that explains why I always felt so empty or incomplete, but I didn't know because father was always lying to me," Kid muttered before looking down at the ground, frowning, "He was always lying to me, why? I trusted him, so why couldn't he trust me? That bastard… So, then, was it the connection that lead me to you when I was looking for you? Whatever it was, it felt like it a magnetic pull or something."

Asura couldn't help but grin as he could practically feel the anger the young fragment was feeling when Death was mentioned. After spending all that time trying to get Kid, it felt good to know that he, once more, beat Death. He stopped ruffling Kid's hair as he looked down at the Shinigami.

"That's exactly what it was, the connection. That's how I knew you were coming, I could _feel_ it. We can also feel each other as well, and it picked up on that and lead you home, where you belonged," Asura stated as his grin grew wider, "Father has always been a selfish old man who only looked out for himself. So, he lied to you knowing full well that he could easily take advantage of your loyalty. He never cared about you, but you know that now. But don't worry, you won't have to deal with that anymore because unlike him, I will never lie to you. We're brothers and trust me, I understand you more than he could even dream of."

A lot of people feared Asura because he was the first Kishin, someone who was dangerous. When Kid had first heard about him, he thought so too. However, now that he had actually met him, he couldn't understand why he ever felt that way. Asura was a monster, there was no denying that, but Kid didn't feel scared or intimidated. No, he got the feeling that he would be able to trust Asura and if anyone could help him it would be the older fragment. After all, if Asura was a monster, wouldn't that make him one now that he madness in him too?

"You know, I used to think that my home was with Father but now I can see that that was never really a home, was it? How could I ever consider that place a home?" Kid replied and clenched his fist as he stared back up at Asura, "Say, brother, how long will we be up here? I want to show Father just how much I hate him."

What liz was hearing didn't sound at all like her Meister. Not once had she ever imagined such words to escape those lips and she didn't like it one bit. Speaking up would probably proof disastrous but she couldn't hold the urge back. She was far too worried about Kid to just hold her tongue now. So, she took a deep breath to prepare herself and then approached Kid.

"Kiddo, do you even know what you're saying? This doesn't sound like you at all and it's scaring me," Liz commented with concern as she looked sadly down at her Meister, "What has happened that you've come to resent your own father like this? I'm sorry, but I'm worried about you…"

"Yeah! You're acting very scary right now, Kid," Patty commented but she didn't dare move from her spot. "Is the mean Kishin making you act this way?"

Apparently, the Thompson sister's responses earned a cold glare from both Asura and their Meister, who looked unpleased with them. Once more, Kid had to hold the older fragment back before standing up and walking right up to Liz.

"Leave them be, brother, I'll handle them," Kid spoke up as he continued to glare at them both before only glaring at Liz, "Did you not hear me say that if you continued that I would let my brother kill you? Let me say this to you one last time, nothing has happened to me. The only thing that happened was me opening my eyes. You were there outside the door when I was talking to my father, so I am sure you heard at least some part of our conversation, but if anyone is at fault here, it's my father. I told you this before."

Kid would have continued but he was interrupted when Asura placed a hand on his left shoulder, causing him to look up towards the Kishin. Said Kishin wasn't that pleased either but he could tell that the older fragment was trying to keep himself composed.

"It's no use saying anything to them, little brother, they will never understand," Asura said as he kept his hand on the younger fragment's shoulder but keeping an eye on the sisters, "Be patient, little brother, I still have to recover and you have to let your new abilities grow. Once that is taken care of then we can…"

Asura paused for a moment to build suspense before continuing, "Then we can both visit Father and finish him off for good."

 **|Sorry it's been a while since my last update! I didn't know exactly what to update with but here you go. Hope it's okay! I'll update when I get some more reviews and/or come up with ideas.|**


	7. The Search for Death the Kid

**The Search for Death the Kid**

It had been a decent amount of time since Death the Kid left Death City to find and join the Kishin, however, the gang had been looking for him so long that it was possible that they completely lost track of time. No one was quite sure how long it had been… Everyone had been sent out the very day at Death the Kid fled and ordered to find and retrieve their lost friend. Lord Death didn't want them coming back until they had him. However, since they had been on the search, they had no luck. On top of that, no clues had been left that could point out where he was. It was almost as if he had completely disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Even Maka's soul perception didn't pick him up, which was weird. There had been a very faint sense but she wouldn't be able to pinpoint the location. This made her frown. Of course, when Maka first tried to catch up to Death the Kid, she had no idea what was going on. Not until Lord Death told them and then it was obvious. After seeing how Kid was acting, how did Maka really not know what was going on? Then again, the madness wavelength was near as strong for her to be able to detect.

Still, they were all his friends. Almost all of them had seen that there had been something wrong with Kid but they didn't even suspect the idea of madness affecting him. Now it made a lot of sense. Since their run in with the Kishin Kid had started acting like he wasn't even himself. The Kishin's madness must have infected the young Shinigami but how could it when Kid had been so strong? Maka, as well as everyone else, were determined to find Kid and take him home. Once they had him they could get their answers.

"Damn it, where could Kid have possibly gone? We've been searching all over the place… I'm beginning to think that we won't ever be able to find him at this point," Soul muttered but also sounded concerned as he paused to take a deep breath, "Why did the brat have to ditch us like that anyway? That's so uncool…"

"Soul, don't think like that! We can't just give up on Kid like that, not when he needs us more than ever," Maka commented and frowned over at her partner, "Besides, when he left he wasn't in his right state of mind but if we give up on him… I don't think I can do that. Kid's our friend and if we give up we're practically handing him over to the Kishin."

Of course, they had no idea that he was already with the Kishin. The whole group had split up to cover more ground but that wouldn't do any good since their target wasn't even on the Earth's surface. The two were alarmed when they heard footsteps approaching them, and fast too. Almost immediately they turned around to see Blackstar and Tsubaki standing near them. However, they could easily spot to other familiar figures, Liz and Patty.

"Thank god we found you guys, we didn't know if we would ever find you guys," Liz spoke up in a panic and looked around cautiously, "But we can't waste any time, everyone is in danger if we don't hurry, Lord Death's life is at stake here…"

"Liz…Patty, where the hell have you guys been, and where the hell is Kid?" Soul asked in shock as he looked around as if assuming that he would be able to see Kid, which he didn't, "What's going on here?"

"We were on our way back to you guys when we came across them, but we have no idea where they came from, they didn't explain," Tsubaki explained as she looked at the twins with concern, just as confused as everyone else.

"Yeah, where the hell have you guys been this whole time? Do you know how long we've been looking for you?" Blackstar said in irritation and crossed his arms, "You owe us some answers, you know!"

"Liz, Patty, get back here!" Everyone froze up at the all too familiar voice of Kid's, especially the twins. The pair thought that they would have at least been able to explain everything to their friends before they would be found.

Their meister was worse than he had been before, despite how hard they tried to make him snap out of it. They had thought that they would have a little progress but with the Kishin around it was next to impossible. So when themselves and their meister were officially back where they felt they needed to be, they took advantage and aimed to find their friends. Now that they were back, they could get some help getting their Kid back. Apparently, things weren't going on as planned.

On a good note, the Kishin was still recovering, so he was still on the moon. So, when they came down it was just the three of them. It would have been the perfect chance...

While the two had run away, Kid had been severely irritated. The whole point of coming down here was to take care of business and he felt perfectly capable to doing that without the assistance of Asura. It was simple, all he had to do was make his way to Death City and take out Lord Death but his own weapons were apparently not to be trusted. Go figured they were would try to run off. So, he obviously had to follow them but he wasn't too happy when he saw where they were.

The young Shinigami looked around at his former friends before glaring at his twin weapons and shook his head.

"Dammit, why couldn't you have just stayed put? I really wanted to avoid this situation… Guess it couldn't have been helped," Kid muttered as he took a step forward before grinning at the gang, "Hello, everyone, what a pleasure it is to see you again!"

Everyone stared at Kid in shock, completely taken back by the teen's appearance. He certainly looked much different than he did before, and not for the better. More so, his wavelength was nearly overpowering. His madness wavelength almost matched the Kishin's. Maka looked at her friend sadly as she started to approach him.

"Kid, please tell me that it really is you…" Maka said quietly as she looked the teen over, noting his appearance, "Look, I don't care where you have been at the moment, I'm just glad to see you. Lord Death will be happy to see you once we bring you back."

Kid frowned deeply at this and eventually glared at Maka. Honestly, looking back, he couldn't understand just why he liked her so much before his change. She was more annoying than anything. Still, he didn't doubt that his father had sent them to find him. Death was persistent like that but the older Shinigami probably had some other motive. Kid certainly didn't trust him.

"Maka, back away from Kiddo-kun, he is dangerous," Liz shouted, earning a glare from the young fragment, and gulped, "Look, Kiddo-kun -"

Liz was quickly cut off but Kid, who put on his most fake, innocent smile. However, she could tell that behind that smile was malice. If she or Patty said anything else to possibly warn to group there would be consequences. So, as much as they wanted to say something, they couldn't, for now anyway.

"Of course, it's me, who else would I be?" Kid chuckled as he waved at Maka, "I don't know what Liz is talking about… How could I ever possibly be dangerous, you know me! I'm sorry for being so distant, I've been on the run, trying to hide from the Kishin and all that."

Suddenly Kid pressed his hand against his skull as his appearance began to change repeatedly. Outwardly it appeared as if he was fighting the madness off and started grunting in pain. Luckily for Kid, everyone was buying it, except for the twins anyway. The young Shinigami fell to his knees as he continued to clutched his skull.

"Yo, Kid, what's your deal?" Soul inquired as he looked at Kid with concern, joining his meister's side, as well as everyone else, "Tell us what's going on, dammit."

Eventually Kid looked up, looking as if he was panicking (even though he wasn't) and was frowning. Maka knelt down in front of Kid and frowned, growing more concerned with each passing moment. Usually she would be able to tell that something else was going on but that was taken over by her concern over her friend.

"It's the madness, it's so hard to fight," Kid spoke up quietly as she shook his head before 'regaining' his composure as he slowly stood up, "The Kishin… He did something to me… I managed to escape but I can't do this on my own. Please, take me home before he finds me…"

 **|This took me a while to type up but here you are. Thanks to everyone who still reads this (and deals with my shit.) Enjoy the chapters and see you next update. Oh, and tell me what you think of this chapter!|**


	8. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

It was strange being in Death City again after so long, hell even being back on the planet was too. Nothing seemed to have changed that much, however. His departure didn't change a single thing, everyone had continued on with their own lives, except for his father and 'friends'. The young Shinigami hating being here but it was what he had to do. Hopefully, though, he could finish his business relatively fast and get out as soon as possible but he doubted it would be that simple.

One thing was for sure, it had apparently been easy to fool everyone with his performance, except for the twins. They had been with his whole time so he doubted they could be tricked but he could easily get to them to stay quiet. That way he could get what he wanted, he already was half way there. Hopefully no one would find out his true motives.

Death the Kid, knowing full well that no one was looking, couldn't help but grin as they approached the doors that lead into the Death Room. When Maka turned to look at him he instantly dropped the grin and it was replaced with a frown. He could sense that she knew something that none of the others knew… probably because her soul perception, but he didn't worry about that… for now. Slowly, the doors were opened and they entered the room.

"Yo~" Death said semi cheerfully before looking at Kid with wide eyes, "Kiddo-kun! So, they managed to find you…? I was starting to think they weren't going to find you... I thought…"

"Hello father," Kid spoke up quietly before chuckling softly and shook his head, "You shouldn't worry about me so much, I'm fully capable of surviving on my own, no matter how hard it is. Sorry about leaving so suddenly…"

Death wasn't stupid, he already had an idea that Kid wasn't as sincere as he was sounding. Still, he was relieved to see his son here and alive. The older Shinigami let out a sigh of relief.

"Everyone, would you please leave the room? I would like to speak to my son in private," Death said seriously and everyone did as he said, except for the twins who were being rather hesitant, "I'm sorry, but I want you two to leave as well."

Neither of them wanted to leave because they knew it wouldn't be a good thing. Leaving them alone was going to jeopardize Death's safety. They looked at each other seriously and with concern before speaking up, this time it was Patty who spoke.

"With all due respect, sir, I think it's best that we stay, pleassse?" Patty pleaded, however that did earn a glare from Kid. She was about to continue before she was cut off.

"I appreciate the concern but I'd still like you to leave, there are things I need to say to him in private…"

The sisters knew that there was no way avoiding it and they couldn't find it in themselves to ignore a direct order from the Shinigami. So, they slowly exited the room. However, they weren't going to let it go. Since they didn't trust Kid they needed to find Stein and warn him. At least this way they might be able to prevent anything from happening.

When Kid and Death were finally left alone, the room went deadly silent. Neither of them said a word at first and instead merely stared at each other.

"Kiddo-kun, we need to talk about what happened before you disappeared and what happened afterwards," Death said sadly as he moved closer towards Kid but still kept a distance as he did feel like there was something off, "I don't know how you got infected with the madness but it was clouding your judgement… You need to know that I regret having lied to you all that time, all I've ever done was try to care for you."

Death remembered everything that happened, not that it had been all that long. Everything from the moment Kid entered the room until the moment he left so suddenly. Speaking of, where had his son been all this time? He could only hope that Kid had been fighting the madness and more importantly, that the first fragment didn't get to him. Oh well, at least Kid was here now.

The older Shinigami stayed silent, hoping that he would get an answer from Kid. However, the younger Shinigami didn't say a single word. He sighed deeply.

"Look. I know that you weren't exactly happy with me but can you please something?" He asked with a frown, "Please tell me that the Kishin didn't find you…"

It was then that Kid finally returned his attention to Death. Honestly, all his 'father' had managed to do was irritate him even more than he already was. At least now he could see through the older Shinigami.

"You know, I wanted to come find you earlier, just to get things over but brother kept insisting that I wasn't ready yet," Kid muttered as he finally dropped the act, his whole appearance changing once more, "I do believe you when you say that you regret everything but I don't care about that anymore. In fact, I could care less what you think at all, I never did trust you in the first place."

The look on his father's only amused Kid and his frown slowly changed into a grin. It wasn't just the surprise but the absolute look of shame. After all, it was partially Death's fault that things had turned out this way. Either way, Kid wanted to make sure that Death felt the pain that he'd made him feel.

"What's the matter, _father_? Do you not approve of the change?" Death the Kid chuckled once more and took a few steps towards Death, "How does it feel to look at the monster you created? I meant that, too. Brother might have spread the madness but this is all your fault. In any case, I didn't come here to chat. So, do you have any last words before I finish you off?"

Death remained silent as he stared at his son with wide eyes. So, he was too late after all… That wavelength was much stronger than it had been before. The Kishin had definitely messed with Kid's mind and there was nothing he could have done to save him. Even worse, he felt like what Kid was saying was true. If he had been more aware of the madness sooner, he could have done something, or it would have been easier to tell Kid the truth before all of this. Things would be different if they would have managed to get to Kid first and not the Kishin…

Apparently Lord Death had remained silent for too long. So much so that the second fragment was already preparing to strike him. He would have tried to say something, however, he already noticed Stein standing behind Kid. Kid was obviously oblivious to the fact that the man was behind him. Then, before anything could be done, Stein hit Kid harshly in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"I guess those girls weren't lying after all," Stein sighed and shook his head as he looked down at Kid's unconscious body, "Sorry to intrude but the Thompson sisters were concerned enough to practically beg me to 'save' you. I guess I came just in time, are you okay?"

"I'm sure that if you hadn't come as soon as you did that I would have been in deep trouble, so thank you," Death replied sadly, "Honestly, I'm far from okay. My own son just tried to kill me for god's sake. This is all my fault…"

"Listen to me, none of this is your fault, so don't blame yourself," Stein said, slightly annoyed as he lifted the boy up and held him up over his shoulder, "The only one at fault here is the Kishin himself. He was the one who infected Kid. It's most likely that he sent the boy here, which means we have other things to worry about. Look, it might not take Kid very long to wake up and we need to properly contain him before he does."

"I know but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. He changed because of the rage he was feeling towards me and that bothers me," Death replied with a frown before nodding, "I agree and we'll have to get ready to deal with that, however, I need you to lock him up first. We can't have him waking up and trying to kill anyone. You know where to put him."

Stein nodded and since he didn't want to waste any more time, he quickly headed towards the door. The sooner the boy was contained the better.

Meanwhile on the moon, the Kishin felt like something happened to the younger fragment. Since there was a good distance between himself and Kid, he didn't have a complete idea as to what was going on. Maybe he would have to take a trip down there… _Dammit, what's taking him so long?_

 **|To anyone who reads my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated them! I hate writers block so much. xD Anyway, as usual, sorry for any errors and enjoy the chapter.|**


	9. Interrogations

**Interrogations**

Everyone had been around when they saw Stein leave the room with Kid over his shoulder. While the twins weren't shocked, the others were. Apparently Maka had truly believed that Kid had gained some of his sanity back. She was now more concerned than she had been before, especially since her friend was apparently going to try and kill Death. Even worse, she felt guilty because she lead him back. Was that his game plan this whole time?

Meanwhile, the twins were officially worried now, especially Patty. While they were relieved that they had managed to save Lord Death, they knew that they most likely were on Kid's bad side now. They couldn't just stand around and allow Kid to do something he would regret later. In their mind, it wasn't too late to save Kid from himself and Asura. As long as he was here, they would be able to take care of him without having to deal with the Kishin. But they were all in the Death Room now as Lord Death had called them in.

"Lord Death… What are you going to do about Kid?" Liz spoke up sadly and was looking at the ground, twiddling her thumbs, "Where did Professor Stein take him?"

Death didn't even bother to look at anyone as he was too sad. The one thing he had aimed to prevent was to have another son turn out like Asura but apparently that happened. Well, there was some hope still because at least Kid wasn't a Kishin. That gave him some bit of hope.

"We put him in a safe spot but who knows how long things will be safe," Death sighed, "He's properly contained until we find a way to help him, maybe cure him of the madness but right now we have nothing. However, I wouldn't suggest seeing him, not alone any way."

"Hey, maybe we can get him to snap out of it! I mean, we're his friends, right? If anyone can help him, it us," Blackstar proclaimed excitedly (at least someone was optimistic,) "Just let the almighty Blackstar do all the work and we'll have him back in no time!"

"Uh, no offense Blackstar but I'm pretty sure we won't be able to fix him just like that," Soul muttered and shook his head, "But I'd say it's worth a try!"

Maybe, just maybe, if they all worked together they could save Death the Kid.

 _Elsewhere_

After hours of being unconscious, Death the Kid finally opened his eyes and felt quite groggy. So, at first he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings, however when he fully woke up he could immediately recognize the room. It had been a long time since he seen it, but he knew he was in the basement area, the same area that Crona had been stuck in. However, what he didn't quite know was how he got there. Then it finally hit him.

The young Shinigami remembered that he was about to kill his father but something must have happened. Someone must have snuck up behind him and knocked him out but who? It obviously wasn't the twins, no, they wouldn't dare pull that stunt but that didn't mean they wouldn't get someone else to do it. Of course, he should have known that they were going try and stop him. Dammit, so much for taking care of Death quickly.

Obviously, he was feeling rather irritated but he was feeling something else, too. It was the same feeling he once felt before he left the city, incomplete. He hated this feeling but he couldn't do anything at the moment, not until he could meet up with his brother again. If he knew his father, it was most likely that they had him locked up pretty good. So much that escape would be hard from the inside.

Out of pure frustration, the young fragment hoped out of bed and approached the door. He was about to pound door until he realized that his hands were bound behind him. The young Shinigami looked back and saw the rope that was tightly wrapped around his wrists. Naturally, he tried to break free of them but they wouldn't budge. They probably did something to the rope so that he wouldn't be able get it off.

"I know you're there, kiddo, so there is no need to be so quiet," Stein commented from the other side of the door and Kid could only assume that the man was smirking by now, "If you're thinking of getting out, it's impossible. We took all the safety precautions to make sure that you wouldn't be able to get out of that room. Oh, and sorry about the binding there, it's for your own good."

Death the Kid was officially pissed. How dare they do this to him. Either way, if Asura was here he wouldn't even have to put up with this. However, Death the Kid assumed that they already had an idea that his brother might appear. That meant that they were already on alert. Dammit. Right now, he was really regretting coming without his elder brother.

"Professor Stein, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Kid muttered as he rested his back against the door and sighed, "Look, if you just let me out I promise I won't have you killed. You don't have to make this hard on yourselves, not when I'm only here for my father. So, how about you let me go, yeah?"

Obviously, Stein wasn't affected by the threat, in fact, he found it funny. The older male started laughing madly before calming himself down, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you won't be able to intimidate me like that. What exactly can do you, hm? Unless you somehow manage to break free of those restraints, your threats are empty. Now, how about you calm down so we can have a nice, calm, conversation?"

"Calm? You expect me to be calm when you locked me up? You have got to be kidding me!" Kid snapped and shook his head before heading over to the bed he had been laying on and sat down, "Don't think that things are going to go smoothly for you. My brother probably already knows that something is up and is probably on his way to rescue me. He's very possessive of me, he won't just let you keep me here."

What Kid said was actually true. Asura wasn't just mad, he was also extremely possessive. Since he had already spent a chunk of time with Asura, Kid knew the older fragments mindset, mostly anyway. Anything that he considered his was something he refused to share, and that included Kid. Of course, the teen didn't mind at all. At least his brother cared and never once lied.

As soon as the teen sat down, he could hear the door open, Stein was coming in. He would have made a run for it but the older man was already inside and door was shut. Wait, did that mean that they were both locked in the same room? What an idiot…

"Now before you say anything, there is someone else outside to make sure that when I want to leave, I'll have someone to open the door," Stein stated first before clearing his throat, "Since that is over with, how about you answer some of the questions I have for you? As long as you cooperate this won't take too long."

"I don't know what kind of answers you want but you aren't going to get anything out of me," Kid snapped and glared coldly at Stein, "You're lucky I'm bound, otherwise you wouldn't be standing."

Stein chose to ignore the teen completely and began to speak once more, "First question, what exactly happened after the Kishin was released? Did he do something to you? Just humor me, would you?"

"What happened? Well, I would try to properly explain things to you but a human like you could never understand," Kid muttered, not once taking his attention off of Stein, "And I'll tell you what I told my weapons before, the only thing he did was open my eyes to the truth."

It was funny just how much the madness had changed Death the Kid. Stein could recall how nice and polite he was before, with a touch of selflessness. However, apparently this infection made him seem more cocky and irritable. It was definitely a personality opposite of the one he was used to. Stein couldn't decide if he was more intrigued or saddened, most likely the first one.

"I see, so the Kishin has that much of an effect on you? Lord Death won't be too pleased to hear that, it's a shame really," Stein sighed, "So, better question, what happened before you left? You were struggling with nightmares before, is that correct?"

This time Death the Kid decided to say nothing. Why would he when this was none of Stein's business? The teen just sat there and remained quiet.

"I take that silence as a yes then? Well, the cause of those nightmares the madness that the Kishin infected you with. You know, if you told someone before all this, this could have been prevented," Stein rose an eyebrow and took a step forward, "So, before you said that the Kishin is possessive of you, how so? What else can you tell me about him, like where has he been hiding?"

"What else would possessive means? Unlike father he cares about me but he isn't fond of sharing and I can't say I blame him," Kid stated and a wide grin began to stretch across his face, "I believe I'm not obligated to tell you these things. Those are matters that stay between my brother and I. Of course, there is the twins but they know what would happen if they said anything."

Suddenly Stein approached Kid and pinned him down. "Look, I don't want to be rough with you but if you insist on being like this than I have no other choice. What happened to the other Kid, hm? If he is there I would like to speak with him!"

As if on cue, Kid looked like he was starting to struggle. His lines kept appearing and disappearing on and off before a very panicked Death the Kid stared at Stein with wide eyes.

"Professor Stein. Is that you?" Kid replied quietly, his voice trembling, "Please tell me father is okay? I didn't want to kill him… It's what the Kishin wants… he's the one that did this to me. Please, you have to help me!"

At first Stein was relieved. It had been much easier to get through to that Kid… then again, it had been w _ay_ to easy but he wasn't so sure. So, the older male merely tightened his grip, his head close enough to Kid's. That was a big mistake.

Within seconds the lines were back and the teen lauched his head forward, his forehead hitting Steins, which made the older male loosen his grip and stumble backwards. Kid's head hurt like hell but that didn't stop him from kicking Stein rather close to his private parts but not close enough. Kid was glaring once more at the man.

"Just kidding! Man, I thought you were supposed to be smart… That naïve boy is gone now," Kid chuckled darkly and tried to get himself back into a sitting position but failed, "Dammit, I really hate having my hands bound like this… but honestly, you could do your worst and you still would never be able to get me to betray my brother."

"Why you little brat," Stein snapped as he was still feeling a bit of pain from that blow but started to head charge back Kid's way regardless. However, before he could reach him, he was stopped by a man that stood between the two of them, Justin Law.

"Stein, what the hell do you think you are doing? I highly doubt Lord Death would want you beating up his son," Justin said defensively as he held the other male back, "How about I take care of him okay? I'll see what I can get out of him."

Stein was very hesistant about leaving. After all, that brat not only hit his head but nearly kicked him in his private parts. He wasn't at all afraid to get violent if he had to, considering he did tend to have some violent tendencies. However, Lord Death still might not be too happy, no matter what state Kid was in. He sighed deeply and nodded.

"Okay, but I promise that I will be back and he better not try that again or I won't hold back next time," Stein said before leaving the room and closing the door.

Death the Kid couldn't stop grinning at Stein's reaction. It was funny seeing him so pissed, even it was directed at him. It would have been fun playing with the Professor but oh well. He was satisfied enough knowing that he had managed to hurt him.

However, he was also confused as to why Justin helped him. Kid took one glance at the newer presence and immediately understood. It was easy to identify his brother's worshippers but what was he doing here?

"Asura is already on his way here but I'm afraid I can't take you out just yet," Justin said quietly as if trying to talk secretly, "There are others outside of this room but I will get you out when I can. So please be patient but I must get going before anyone gets suspicious."

"I understand but how did you manage to get into DWMA without any consequences?" Kid asked and raised an eyebrow. "And thank you, how long will it take him?"

"Oh, I had my ways and I don't know but like I said, stay patient," Justin sighed, sitting Kid up before leaving the room, leaving behind a grinning Death the Kid.

 _Asura couldn't come soon enough…_

|Woot! A fast update! Hope this was okay.|


	10. Prison Break Part One

**Prison Break |Part One|**

Death the Kid was pacing impatiently back and forth in his prison. He'd been doing this for a little while now, as if expecting Asura to show up any time now. However, Justin hadn't specified when he was going to arrive and that irritated him. Honestly, Kid would already be out if he could have just gotten his hands free of the bindings. Dammit, why didn't he just wait to come with Asura?

He was thankful for one thing though, no one had bothered to see him. The last person inside his prison was Justin. After that a few of his old acquaintances had at least stopped by and peaked in but didn't stay enter. Kid hadn't really been keeping track of time, though, it felt like forever, anyway. The young Shinigami hoped it would stay that way. With the mood he was in, the only people he would want to see were either Justin or Asura. Well, he also wanted to give the twins a piece of his mind… When he heard a knock, he looked up with some hope.

"Hey, Kid-kun, are you awake in here? It's Maka," Maka said from the other side of the door and Death the Kid frowned but stayed silent, "I hope that you don't mind us visiting you, we just want to see how you are doing. Everyone wanted to come in but they told us only a few of us could come in at once. Be ready for some company."

Suddenly the door opened, revealing his weapons, Maka, and Soul. Death the Kid couldn't help but grin when he saw the twins, who looked pretty scared. He had to give them props, it was wise of them to come in with company and not just by themselves. He would have waved if his hands weren't bound, they were fortunate for that too.

"You would have come in without my say so anyway, so what does my opinion matter?" Death the Kid muttered but didn't take his eyes off of the twins, "Anyway, I was actually wanting to see my weapons anyway. Mind if I speak to them alone?"

Maka would have agreed but she knew that Kid wasn't in his right mind. After what the twins had told her, she wasn't quite sure whether it would be a good idea leaving them a lone either way. Besides, judging by the look on his face, whatever he wanted to talk to them about wasn't good. There was no way she was going to allow anything to happen. So, she shook her head.

"Look, Kid-kun, I know that Asura did some pretty heavy mind tricks with your mind but you don't need to be hostile, we're here to help," Maka said sadly before shaking her head at him, "Sorry, no can do, Stein advised us to come in in groups so I can't do that. Besides it's probably best that I don't leave them alone in here with you. You may not understand now, but you will."

Kid shot a death glare at Maka and clenched his fists. Why did everyone have to be such a pain when all he came to do was kill death? It's not like he had any intention of killing them, though if they got more annoying than they just might start to tempt him. A part of him did understand, though, but only because he knew the twins. He knew the twins enough to know that they probably spilled the beans and told them things that they didn't need to know, just to further persuade them to 'fix' him.

"No need to be hostile? You are the ones who locked me up in the first place, isn't that a bit hostile?" Death the Kid snapped and shook his head, now glaring at the girls before glaring back at Maka, "I'll tell you what I told Stein, I'm only here to take care of my father, so if you let me go I'll let you live. Why couldn't you girls just have kept your mouths shut?"

The twins knew better than to let their Meister out because if they did than either he would be hurt more or Death would end up dead, they would allow either. Patty was usually pretty childish but in this kind of situation there was no room for it, not until he was better. Just the thought of seeing her Meister like this made her sad and right now there wasn't much she could do. There wasn't much that anyone could do but wait.

Liz was sure that with time they would have their Meister back, so long as he was locked up here. The longer he was away from Asura the better. At least this way they would be able to cure him of his madness. However, there was a huge possibility that Asura wasn't going to let that happen. Kid may not care about how just possessive Asura was but She and her sister did. It wasn't just possession, it was Asura controlling Kid.

"Somewhere, deep down, I know the real you is there, the one that's still fighting this madness. That is why we told on you, so that you could get help," Liz spoke up sadly, not taking her eyes of their Meister, "The way you are acting now, it's all Asura's doing, he's manipulated you into doing his bidding."

Death the kid wanted to laugh at how wrong they were. It was true that Asura infected him with the madness but he certainly wasn't controlling him. Kid was fully aware of his actions and he didn't necessarily regret them. The young fragment sighed and shook his head.

"Girls, girls, we've been over this before… I'm in full control but then you've always held on to the believe that the old naïve version is still here," Kid tsked and shook his head once more, "And here I thought you were here to talk to me, that's what friends do, right? It seems all you care about is trying to fix something that isn't broken, if anything I'm better than before. Some friends you are."

The girls frowned at Death the Kid's words. It was hard hearing those things come out of his mouth, it was even harder to see their friend like this. Maka took a few steps towards Kid, just enough to rest a hand on his shoulder. At least Kid was alive and no matter what condition he was in, she would help him.

"Liz is right but that's okay, we'll be here to take care of you, every single one of us. Just know that you aren't alone, okay?" Maka said with a bright smile and sat down beside Kid, despite how unsafe she felt, "You know, a lot of the people have wondered how you were after disappearing. We've all missed you but at least you are back now and we don't have to worry too much anymore."

Suddenly a new voice could be heard outside of the room they were in but Kid knew exactly who it was. He would recognize that annoying voice anywhere. It was definitely the voice that belonged to Blackstar. Great, just what he wanted, another person (who he wasn't that fond of) to deal with. Moments later the door opened to reveal said teen.

"Yahoo! the almighty Blackstar has finally arrived," Blackstar said loudly as he grinned over at them before somewhat frowning, "Woah there, Kid, I didn't know you were such a ladies man! Don't tell me you were doing anything while I was gone?"

At first Death the Kid automatically flinched when Maka touched him, not liking it one bit. The young Shinigami quickly managed to get to his feet and created as much of a distance from Maka as he could, or anyone for that matter (obviously ignoring Blackstar.) How dare she touch him! Couldn't she tell that it wasn't a wise move?

"Look, I don't have time for this small talk, so don't bother wasting your time with that. Now, let me repeat myself, let me go before I do something you won't like," Kid snapped and glared at Maka as he continued to back away, accidentally running into Blackstar, "Don't think for a moment that I'd stay here willingly with you all… In fact, I won't be sticking around long."

Blackstar had honestly expected some kind of remark from Kid and was quite surprised when he didn't get one. Instead the only response he got was getting ignored. Then when Kid bumped into him, he nearly fell but he was lucky enough to have such great balance, just enough to stay up. The teen, annoyed at the fact that he was ignored clenched his fists and positioned himself so that he was standing in front of Death the Kid.

"Hey, what's the big deal, Kid? Since when did you become such an asshole?" Blackstar muttered and started to shake the other teen vigorously, "Snap of it, why don't you? I don't care if you are some god, I can still kick your ass if I have too."

Death the Kid broke out in a fit of laughter, "Do you really think you can stand a chance against me? You do realize that I am much stronger than I am before and I could easily kill you, even without my weapons, and it doesn't matter if my hands are bound. After all, you're only an inferior human compared to me."

Kid moved to the side so that he could look at the twins, now donning a serious expression. Even if the twins weren't alone, there was no way they would defy a direct order from him, right? If they knew what was best for them, anyway.

"Liz, Patty, come over here right now and untie my hands, now," Kid commanded forcefully, which seemed to intimidate his weapons but they also seemed hesitant, "Well, what's taking you so long? That's a direct order."

Liz and Patty stood still, completely frozen. Well, more so Liz since Patty seemed to be naturally relaxed, despite the seriousness of the situation. Meanwhile, as tough as Liz was, she could still be intimidated pretty easily. So, the elder sister gulped and looked down at the youngest, who was staring right back at her. The two ever so slowly started to make their way over, however, they were stopped by Maka.

"Didn't you listen to what we were told? We aren't supposed to untie him, you know it isn't safe if you do that," Maka said cautiously as she tightly gripped their arms, doing her best to keep them from advancing forward, "Don't let him trick you into doing what he wants you to do. "

It looked as if Maka got through to them immediately because they stopped and seemed to hesitate once more. However, judging by the way Kid and themselves were exchanging looks, she wasn't going to succeed. After a moment of silence they broke out of her grip and continued making their way towards him. Though, Patty did look behind just long enough for Maka to see her mouth 'Sorry.'

Blackstar made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Kid in order to look at the twins. Of course, Death the Kid took full advantage of this and brought up one of his legs to kick Blackstar forward. There was only so much he could do with his hands bound but at least he had his feet. Since it wasn't a very strong kick, Blackstar was still within a good distance for him to do a jump kick. However, underestimating his imbalance, Kid was already falling, thankfully the twins were there to catch him.

The blue-haired teen just barely managed to stay on foot and it took quite the effort to regain his full balance. He then quickly spun around to do something, however, they were already untying the rope. "Wait, stop!"

As soon as his hands were untied, Kid took full advantage and flexed his wrists. "Man, you have no idea how good it feels to be free of those bindings, my wrists were starting to kill me," Kid commented before sighing before turning stone-faced, "Now that that is taken care of… Liz, Patty, weapon forms now."

Liz and Patty lit up and within seconds were in weapon form, Kid clenching them semi-tightly. Next thing they knew they were being pointed at Blackstar and Maka. Well, this wasn't good for Maka and Blackstar, seeing as neither of them had Soul or Tsubaki with them.

"Now, how about we all play nice and get someone to open that door, hm?"

 **|Sorry the update took a little bit! Let me know how you feel about it. :) Oh and sorry if the twins seem a bit OOC but eh. xD|**


End file.
